Trying To Get Ready
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen tries to get ready to go out, but has a hard time as a frisky Joanne gets in the way. MoJo Fluff, oneshot.


**Some MoJo Fluff...I wanted to put Joanne in the "frisky role" instead of Maureen. (I hope Jo doesn't seem ooc.) **

**I don't own anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trying To Get Ready

"Pookie?" Maureen called out while walking out of the bedroom in skin tight black pants, and a bra. "Where's my shirt?"

Joanne let out a small giggle and looked up from folding the laundry. "You have a lot of shirts honeybear."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Well I want my tank top one, you know the one you love, it's white, and rests just above my belly button, and shows off my nice stomach."

Joanne held up the exact shirt she was talking about and smirked. "I washed it for you." She then slightly frowned as Maureen grabbed it out of her hand. "Isn't it just you and Collins who are going out?"

"Yeah." Maureen said while she examined her shirt, and then looked down towards her girlfriend. "Why?"

"Well then why do you have to dress all sexy?"

Maureen giggled. "This is sexy?" she asked pointing to herself. "Well I am sexy…but my outfit is just a causal one."

Joanne stood up and walked over to Maureen and wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah a causal outfit that shows off your sexy ass, your firm stomach, and your nicely toned arms." She then looked down and smiled at another pair of pleasant assets Maureen had. "And who could forget the ladies?"

Maureen looked at her boobs and laughed. "The ladies?"

Joanne averted her eyes from the diva's breast, to her eyes. "Please wear a coat."

"But it's not coat weather." Maureen protested. "It's okay pookie we're just going out for lunch to some café near Collins work…all old people go there."

"And you don't think old people will look at you?" Joanne asked. "Old men are perverts…"

"Finally I'll be able to find my rich old husband and become a gold digger." Maureen joked and then headed for the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Joanne behind. "Don't worry Joanne, I'll come back for you when my husband dies and leaves me all his money."

Joanne followed Maureen into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I don't want you to leave me at all."

"I won't, but right now I have to." Maureen said as she tried to pull away from the lawyer's strong grip. "I have to meet Collins in twenty minutes."

"You're almost ready. Let's make out for ten minuets." Joanne suggested and sat on the couch.

"I would love too." Maureen smiled at the thought. "But I don't have time."

"Yes you do." Joanne said as she grabbed Maureen's arm and pulled her on the bed.

"Joanne!" Maureen laughed and fell on top of the lawyer. "You're crazy!"

"I just want to run my hands all over your body…Is that so much to ask?" Joanne smirked. "I'd try pouting to get my way, but it doesn't suit me."

"But then it's just going to turn me on and then I'll want to go down on you, and then you'll _have_ to go down on me, and then I'll have to get ready all over again, and then I'll be late for Collins." Maureen explained. "I mean I know I have a nice body but you touching me is a huge disadvantage right now."

"Come on…" Joanne taunted as she ran her hands over Maureen's tight ass, toned stomach and small but strong arms.

"Touch your own body…" Maureen said even though she didn't make an attempt to pull away from the lawyer. "You have a nice figure too."

"I love you're hair…it's so soft." Joanne said ignoring Maureen and instead ran her hands through the messy locks, and then pulled the diva down for a kiss.

"Pookie…I'm going to be late…" Maureen whined but went in for another kiss anyway, and surrendered to Joanne as the lawyer flipped their bodies over.

Joanne broke the kiss and looked at the clock. "Just give me eight minutes…you'll make it on time I promise."

"Okay…" Maureen said not caring if she would be late anymore, she just wanted Joanne's hands all over her.

Joanne straddled Maureen and ran her hands up the diva's stomach before leaning in for a kiss. She let her tongue wash over Maureen's, while her hands traveled the nicely shaped figure pinned underneath her. She even began to grind her hips a little.

Maureen moaned as Joanne bit down on her bottom lip and then pulled away as her breathing became heaver. Maureen grinned when she realized what Joanne wanted and was already doing.

"You're going in for the grind release aren't you?" Maureen asked and watched as Joanne nodded and moved her hips a little faster. Maureen nodded in approval. "Nice!"

Joanne didn't say anything and pinned Maureen's hands above her head, before leaning down to brand her with a couple of hickeys.

Five minutes later Maureen rolled a satisfied Joanne off of her and climbed off the bed and quickly looked for a new pair of pants and underwear.

Joanne caught her breath and sat up on her elbows, watching as Maureen searched through her dresser. "What are you doing? You look good in those pants."

"Well…" Maureen began as she pulled out a pair of jeans. "I'm all wet now…"

Joanne smirked. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Maureen brightly smiled as she pulled on her new pair of panties and jeans, and then walked over to Joanne to place a kiss on her lips. "I love when you move against me like that…it's a huge turn on, and now I have something to look forward to when I get home!"

"What's that?" Joanne asked even though she didn't even have to ask.

"You going down on me!" Maureen chirped and then bounced out of the room. "See you later!"


End file.
